the mysterious transfer student rewrite
by Hibari Katomi
Summary: What happens when the government and mafia want you for their own benifits?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if i did a particular character would be mine **  
Warning: OOC-ness and AU

this is my attempt to re-write the mysterious transfer student at namimori middle school =.=""

A/N: this takes place after the future arc 

* * *

A somewhat normal day started at Namimori middle school, well kind of anyways, it was 6:30am and every single teacher was at the gates waiting for someone or something to arrive. Few minutes passed and three white cars came up to the front gates and twelve figures stepped out.

From the group of teachers a man in his 40's stepped forward, "I welcome you all to Namimori middle school, I'm the current principal, ichiko Madura." the man bowed to the twelve figures in front of him. Slowly from the group of twelve a man in his 20's came forward dragging a girl around the age of twelve with him. "It's a pleasure, my name is mizuno and this girl beside me is experiment 627, yuuki Katomi" the man spoke in a hard yet harsh voice while Katomi bowed politely to the teachers.

"Mizuno-sama, shall we get ready?" A man from the group asked in a polite with a slight hint of impatience, with a small gesture mizuno gave the signal for everyone to get into the cars and slowly turning his attention to Katomi, while giving off a deadly, murderous aura. In a strict and harsh voice mizuno faced the girl next to him "experiment 627, you better behave yourself understand." them headed towards the cars at a fast pace leaving Katomi stands in front of the teachers in silence while most of the teachers whispered to one another complaining about what kind of person mizuno is.

Katomi watched as the cars drove off out of sight leaving the school to the way it should be. "Yuuki Katomi-San would you mind coming with me?" the principal called out to her a in a gentle and kind voice. With slight hesitation Katomi gave a small yet frightened smile, and then she gave a nodded and followed the principal and teachers inside.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip 1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey did you hear ... Today all of the teachers were at school at 6:30am meeting with some mysterious people" a student rushed to her friend telling what she saw in the morning.

From one goes to ten, from ten goes to a hundred and soon after most of the student body are talking about the teachers and the mysterious people.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the students are now in their classrooms talking amongst themselves silently hiding from the fearful head prefect who's patrolling the school grounds.

"Yo Tsuna have you heard what happen this morning?" asked a tall raven haired boy as he walked over to a brunette sitting by the window.

"Oh Ohayou Yamamoto...no I haven't heard ... so what happened?" the brunette replied with a questioning look on his face.

Before the raven boy had a chance to answer the brunette a voiced yelled across the classroom which made everyone jump out of their skins.

"OI BASEBALL FREAK WHAT AE YOU TALKING TO JUUDAIME ABOUT!" a silver haired boy marched his way through the class towards the duo by the window.

"Maa maa Gokudera, I was about to tell Tsuna what happened this morning that's all" Yamamoto replied with a smile on his face.

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled.

"you haven't heard yet either huh Gokudera..." yamamoto laughed.

"THEN WHY DO YOU THINK I ASKED IDIOT" Gokudera interrupted

"...well you see this morning around 6:30 all the teachers were here at school…. But the thing that the students are talking about is the mysterious people who were with them….." Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna and Gokudera both stared at Yamamoto with puzzled looks processing the information they have been given.

"Hmmm that is strange … I wonder why they would be here out of all places" Tsuna spoke softly.

"Could it be a spy… or is an assassin?" gokudera spoke in a serious tone.

"Maa Gokudera you're over reacting" Yamamoto said cheerfully while putting his hands behind his head.

"YOU'RE TOO CAREFREE BASEBALL IDIOT" gokudera yelled back.

Yamamoto laughed and scratched his head while Gokudera losing his temper and throwing a fit. All Tsuna can do is look outside the window (knowing trying to stop them is pointless) staring at the sky as it slowly change, while his friends argue over the smallest and simplest matters.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bell rings time for homeroom ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone rushed towards their seats and settled down quietly waiting for their homeroom teacher to come and take the class, moments of silence passed and footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer, before the door finally opened and a tall male walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Before I start homeroom, I would like to introduce a new classmate to you all…due to certain circumstances she is two years younger than the rest of you" the teacher spoke in a calm and collective tone in front of his 28 odd students.

Whispers erupted out from many of the students, some in shock and surprise; some have "why the hell is it always their class with the new students" written on their faces and the rest are just plain excited about a new student.

"Alright everyone quiet down now" the teacher's voice boomed across the classroom over the loud whispers of the students. Slowly quieting down everyone turned and faced the door as it slowly opened and a small female figure walked in and stood at the front. Everyone's eyes shot wide open and some even stood up to get a better look at the student who's up the front.

"You're joking right an elementary brat in middle school what a laugh" a male student burst out in laughter followed by a few students who found it an amusing joke. (a/n: seriously are they idiots or is it me? *obviously it's me*...)

The laughter slowly died down when those students who were laughing realized that they are earning themselves cold stares/glares from the rest of the class. Standing in front of the class like a cracked glass doll she bowed slowly and gave a nervous and insecure smile.

"N-nice to meet everyone my name is Yuuki Katomi" she spoke in a small voice while moving inch by inch behind the teacher for more sense of security.

Silence over took the class with all eyes directed at front, all the information which was presented processed slowly in everyone's mind.

"What a faker stop acting all cute and innocent no one will buy it" snapped a student jumping out of his seat, causing the whole class to become tense and agitated.

Shaking in her shoes in front of the classroom she slowly hid behind the teacher gripping his sleeve tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Everyone snap out of it and open your eyes can't you see what we're doing!" an orange haired girl stood up and moved to the front.

"Kyoko-chan ..." Tsuna whispered. "Everyone please lis-..." before Tsuna was able to finish his sentence several students laughed in amusement

"dame-Tsuna is always dame-Tsuna after all, do you really think what you're going to say is going to change anything? your even worst then that elementary school brat " then roars of laughter busted out from them.

"SHUT THE F**K UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO JUUDAIME" Gokudera finally snapped grabbing his dynamite out as he stood up.

Everyone flinched at the silver haired delinquent's words (and the bombs that he's holding), moving as far away as they can just in case if he decide to light them.

"maa maa Gokudera calm down your going overboard" Yamamoto said with a grin on his face.

"YOU IDIOT HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CAREFREE IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS" Gokudera throwing a fit of rage toward Yamamoto.

"oh I'm not Gokudera but there is no point in being all worked up now" Yamamoto gave one of his serious yet cheerful smiles which sent shivers down the spines of those around him.

As the class went into a verbal battlefield, Katomi hides behind the teacher pulling his shirt as Kyoko and Tsuna approaching her trying to draw her out from hiding.

"How in god's name did this happen" the teacher sighed as he watch the class in their verbal battle going out of hand.

~TBC~

* * *

Joen: i know this is boring but i can't seem to make things interesting, all well lets see if i can in the next chapter ^^  
Tsuna: Nee Joen-san do you have to make people call me Dame-tsuna from the very beginning?  
Joen: nope but i felt it was needed to light a certain fuse of your storm guardian ^^  
Tsuna: ... joen-san ... =.=...

Joen: please tell me what you think and any suggestions feel free to state them ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if i did a particular character would be mine **  
Warning: OOC-ness and AU

this is my attempt to re-write the mysterious transfer student at namimori middle school =.=""

A/N: this takes place after the future arc 

* * *

The verbal war among the students continues and neither one is giving up as if their life depended on it.

"YOU BASTARDS APOLOGIZE TO JUUDAIME"

"AS IF I WOULD IT'S HIS FAULT FOR STANDING UP TO HELP THAT BRAT"

"OI STOP IT ALREADY AND LOOK AT YOURSELVES ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS"

"STOP BUTTING IN, LEARN YOUR PLACE"

Watching the class in peril Katomi hid behind the teacher, Tsuna and Kyoko whom were at front with a few other students who didn't want to be involve in such a ridiculous fight.

"why don't you all just quit this fighting and act like normal students will you" a voice came from the door.

Everyone silently turned and faced the door to see a small baby wearing a professor outfit and holding a diploma.

"is that how to treat someone who just transferred here, by fighting? It looks like this class in particular needs to have some special classes on behavior" the small baby suggested hiding his smirk well.

"what the hell is reborn doing here!" Tsuna mentally screamed  
"professor it's been a long time" Katomi dashed out from behind the teacher and picked up the infant.

"it's nice to see you again Katomi" the infant gave a gentle smile to Katomi before she put him down onto a desk.

The whole class just watch as the scene is unfolded before them, with their mouths open and gasping like fish.

"sensei would you mind if I take the class for the first half of the day?" the professor asked

"it would be an honor if you would take the time out and teach them professor" the teacher bowed and then left the class in the professor's care.

Everyone stared at the door where their teacher has left with "why are you leaving us in the care of a baby" written all over their faces.

The professor gave Small taps from the front to bring everyone's attention once more, "sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto takeshi and sasawaga Kyoko would you please take Yuuki Katomi around the school" the infant ordered.  
"sure thing professor" Kyoko smiled happily and walked outside following by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"just what are you planning reborn" A thought popped into tsunas mind.

"oi dame-Tsuna, I'm not planning anything that will kill them so stop being a worrywart and get going" it infant jumped off the table and giving both Tsuna and Katomi a small shove towards the door. "they won't eat you Katomi so don't be a scaredy cat and get along with them"

"oi Reborn don't go around and read other peoples minds will you" Tsuna argued back before dragging Katomi out of the room.

The door closed with a bang and everyone in the room turned and faced the infant with curiosity in their eyes.

"then shall we start?" the infant gave a small smirk which cause everyone in the room to quiver and turn slightly pale. Out of nowhere the infant took out a small remote and pressed a small button which caused the room to rumble as if an earthquake has hit. Some of the students tried to find a safe place to hide or stand, while others stared at the ceiling as some has moved apart revealing mechanical arms holding wooden hammers and swords, water guns and some frozen peas with some slingshots.

"Just what is going on ?" almost everyone in the room in the room yelled out

"it's just a light training" the infant said with a hint of enjoyment in his voice "all you have to do is to dodge everything and you'll pass if at the end of an hour you come out of this without getting wet or a scratch on you"

"that's practically impossible" everyone screamed at the top of their lungs

"so let's start shall we" the infant ignored all the protests and pressed the remote control to start the so called training while sitting on a small teacher's chair drinking coffee as all the students in the room is running around like mad chickens and screaming like they've seen ghost in broad daylight.

* * *

Joen: well long time no see minna *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter would be more serious so look forward to it née

Tsuna: Reborn's hell training is here

Reborn:what was that dame Tsuna *pointing a gun at Tsuna"

Tsuna: no-nothing

Joen: till next time ^^ ja matta ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if i did a particular character would be mine **  
Warning: OOC-ness and AU

A/N: this takes place after the future arc

**Reborn: BAKA-JOEN you finally upload the chapter  
Joen: gomen nasai**

**Reborn: *shots joen* shall we get on with the chapter?**

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto,Kyoko and Katomi wondered through the corridors quietly trying not to disturb any of the classes around them when the sound of people screaming engulf the school.

"what was that?!" was the one question which was in the curious students and teachers mind as many peeked outside their class as they try and find the source of the screams.

"what was that scream and where did it come from?" Kyoko asked out of curiosity as they continued walking around the school. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at one another as they know a certain baby hitman was the cause behind those screams and mentally prayed that their class would be in one piece.

"oh it's nothing really" Tsuna replied with a well disguised smile

"oh really" Kyoko looked at tsuna and smiled before heading towards the next destination.

Katomi didn't speak a single word as tsuna, kyoko and yamamoto showed her specific places around the school, while Gokudera was sending dangerous glares at Katomi.

*back in the classroom with reborn*

Sitting back while watching everyone dodging the swords, mullets frozen peas and water guns reborn gave a somewhat satisfied grin, as he saw some smart-ally students tried to escape from the class training and thought it was a good idea to hide in the cabinet at the back of the class but how wrong they were. Once those students stepped in and and close the cabinet door it was in just a matter of seconds horrified screams engulf the whole classroom.

"oi mukuro don't drive them insane or mime them" reborn smirked

"kufufufufu, I won't promise anything since we agreed to let me have some fun" mukuro appeared from a cloud of mist behind reborn.

Reborn smirked and continued watching the students running,dodging and screaming for their lives.

***back to tsuna***

A cold wind suddenly blew which made tsuna shiver, "maybe we should head back now, for some reason I feel like something is wrong" and without another second to think they quickly headed back to the class room.

Upon arrival tsuna and co opened the sliding door and stood motionless starring into the hell the classroom has become. bodies of students scattered here and there, reborn sitting on the teacher's desk drinking coffee and mukuro hiding himself at the back.

"professor don't you think you went a little over board with the lesson?" Katomi questioned as she squeezed pass through tsuna and Gokudera who stood like guard dogs in the door way.

"really? everything seems fine" reborn said in a carefree tone "anyways it's not like the time when we almost destroyed the in the laboratory" reborn playfully added

"fair enough then"

"wait destroyed ! You two almost destroyed a laboratory" Gokudera and tsuna shouted.

"it must of been fun nee" Yamamoto cheerfully added while everyone were still conscious to hear sweat dropped at the comment.

"well lets put everything to the way it was before we start your "real" class tsuna" reborn said while slowly put down his coffee and pointed Leon towards tsuna with a smirk on his face. "just do it with your dying will"

In a spit second tsuna fell to the ground and jumped back up wearing nothing but his "I love you" printed boxers (1) while screaming "REBORN". Grabbing the chairs and desks tsuna placed everything to the way it was with the conscious and unconscious students in their proper seats before anyone can say the words "dame tsuna".

"you know ... I should do this more often to make you clean your room properly dame tsuna"

So not another word was said about the whole eventful morning, the whole class now knows if you dare pick on the new student you have to pay a price and that is the baby professor's torture plus a certain pineapple's welcome to hell and tsuna has no choice to clean his room properly or it will be a dying will bullet for him.

* * *

**LUNCH**

Everyone in the classroom walked out and started to enjoy the sun and lovely breeze outside leaving only Katomi, tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, mukuro and reborn. No one uttered a word, for some reason the tension in the room wasn't right, the feeling like you're being watched but at the same time you're not.

"I AM HERE TO THE EXTREME" with his fists in the air Ryohei entered the awfully tense and silent room, "You're being too loud herbivore, I'll bite you to death" and hibari followed holding his Tonfa near ryohei's head.

"looks like we're all here...mukuro put up an illusion barrier around this whole classroom so no one can disturb the nine of us talking" reborn jumping onto a near by desk.

"huh?!" the reaction everyone gave after hearing what reborn said (except for mukuro and hibari of course)

"very well sun arcobaleno" with that said mukuro putted up an illusionary barrier around them and the classroom.

"what is going on reborn-San"

"is something wrong kid?"

"master pao-pao ?"

"reborn?"

"you can come out now Mizuno or should I say professor Akumano Mizuno"

"hmm you never seem to surprise me sun arcobaleno Reborn-kun"

The room became slightly colder then it was before and the tension increased dramatically causing Gokudera to pull out his dynamite, Yamamoto to grab his sword, ryohei, hibari and mukuro to take a fighting stance and tsuna grabbing his glove and pills. Everyone watched calmly, as a man in a black suit emerges from a pitch black hole with dangerously sharp red eyes.

"a pleasure to meet you vongola decimo and his guardians, I hope experiment 627 hasn't caused any trouble for you" Mizuno said with a slight bow giving a smirk which rivals mukuro's own "I'm pretty sure if it does cause you trouble you'll be happy to destroy it for me"

* * *

**(1) i don't know why i put it like that it kind of just popped into my mind =w='''**

**Tsuna: HIEEEE WHY DID YOU WRITE IT LIKE THAT !**  
**Joen: just trying a little humour =w=v**  
**Reborn: Don't complain Dame-Tsuna  
Tsuna: TTATT  
Joen: ^^"""...  
Reborn: Baka- Joen get back to writing now before i shot you and that dame-student of mine  
Tsuna: Why me Too TTATT!  
Joen: tell me what you think nee minna  
Reborn: Get going  
Joen and Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE**


End file.
